


sick days and cuddles

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, having the flu is so awful, mentions of mucus, poor julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Prompt: Ray's out of town for work and Julie gets sick with the flu and taking care of Carlos, Julie gets worse so Carlos calls for back up and Luke takes care of Julie and Carlos rest of the week. Please and the guys are aliveJulie coughed into her hoodie, grimacing at the feeling of mucus passing through her lips. She grabbed a tissue and spat it out, tossing it into her garbage can which Carlos had moved next to her dresser earlier that day.She could hear her brothers’ footsteps moving through the hallway and towards her room. “Julie?” He poked his head into her room and she sat up so she could see him properly. “Hey, buddy.” She croaked out. Carlos smiled at her before walking in and sitting down on the edge of her bed.
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Carlos Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Carlos Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	sick days and cuddles

Julie coughed into her hoodie, grimacing at the feeling of mucus passing through her lips. She grabbed a tissue and spat it out, tossing it into her garbage can which Carlos had moved next to her dresser earlier that day.   
  
She could hear her brothers’ footsteps moving through the hallway and towards her room. “Julie?” He poked his head into her room and she sat up so she could see him properly. “Hey, buddy.” She croaked out. Carlos smiled at her before walking in and sitting down on the edge of her bed.   
  
“Are you feeling any better?” He asked and she grimaced as another cough erupted from her chest, this time causing her to choke. Carlos immediately moved to slam his fist on her back, helping her catch her breath.   
  
“Can-can you get me water?” She said quietly, and Carlos nodded, quickly grabbing Julie’s water bottle off of her dresser before rushing into the bathroom.   
  
She could hear the water running for a moment before he came back into her room, handing it to her. She quickly took a sip, her chest burning. Carlos watched her with wide eyes and she quickly gave him a thumbs up.   
  
“I’m fine. I swear.” Carlos seemed to relax, and she smiled at him as she placed her water bottle on her dresser pressing her back against her headboard.   
  
“I’m gonna call Papi and Luke.” She shook her head, pulling her curls out of her face. “I’m fine Carlos. I swear buddy.” Carlos raised an eyebrow at her as she rolled her eyes at him.   
  
Carlos left, coming back with his phone. He waved it at her before calling their dad. "Papi?" He said when their dad picked up. He looked over at her and she stuck her tongue out at him before coughing again. "Julie still doesn't feel well. She keeps coughing. What should I do?"   
  
He nodded as he listened along, Julie taking slow sips from her water bottle as she watched him. "Uh-huh? Ok, thank you. Love you too." He turned back to her, his worry wiped off of his face.   
  
"I'm gonna go get the cough medicine. You wait here." Julie raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, where else would I go? Carlos laughed quietly before running out of her room and down the stairs, digging through the cupboard for a moment before running back up the stairs.   
  
He walked over to her, holding a teaspoon and the bottle of Buckley's cough medicine that their dad always kept handy just in case. They both hated the taste of it, but it did help with making them feel better.   
  
Carlos handed her the spoon and Julie sat up properly, grabbing the medicine from him and opening it, pouring it into the spoon quickly. She took a deep breath before drinking it, grimacing at the taste.  
  
Carlos watched her before nodding as he took the medicine back, closing it tightly before grabbing the spoon and walking back downstairs. Julie grabbed her water bottle again, taking a large chug. She felt her phone buzz beside her and she grabbed it, rolling her eyes as a text from Luke popped up.   
  
_knockoff shawn mendes: ur sick????_  
 _check yes juliet: what no???_  
 _knockoff shawn mendes: uh yeah u are. ur dad and carlos both just texted me asking me to check up on u_  
 _check yes juliet: 🥺🥺_  
 _check yes juliet: ok fine come over_  
 _check yes juliet: but only if we cuddle_  
 _knockoff shawn mendes: alright my love ❤️️_  
  
Julie grinned, tucking her phone under her pillow before she began falling asleep. She could hear Carlos moving around downstairs as she drifted off before everything went silent as her tiredness finally washed over her.   
  
It was hours later when she woke up, Luke's arms wrapped around her waist and Carlos lying on the other side of her, playing on his Nintendo Switch. "Oh! You're awake." Carlos said as he smiled at her, and she smiled back at him, looking over her shoulder at Luke who was still sleeping.   
  
"Do you feel any better?" He asked and she nodded, wrapping her arm around him. He moved in closer and she rested her head on top of his as Luke snored behind them. "Yeah, buddy. I do feel better." Carlos grinned at her.   
  
"Luke and I watched She Ra and he helped me work on my science project." Julie smiled, Luke began to stir beside her and she could feel him waking up. "Yeah?" She asked.   
  
Luke's lips pressed against the crook of her neck and she turned to look at him. Luke popped his head over her shoulder and grinned at Carlos. "I'd do it again little man." Carlos grinned back. "Hell yeah."   
  
Luke and Julie shared a lookout of the corners of their eyes before speaking together. "Language!" Carlos groaned, before crawling out of the bed, rolling his eyes at the two of them as he walked down the hallway and into his own room. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
  
Julie turned over and burrowed her face into his chest, a cough erupting from her lips. Luke looked down at her, one hand gently rubbing her back. She kept coughing before Luke grabbed her water bottle and handed it to her, his other hand still rubbing her back.   
  
She took a long sip sitting up properly, her hair falling out of its bun as she leaned her head back on her headboard. "You good?" Luke asked and she took a deep breath before nodding.   
  
"Yeah. I'm-I'm fine." Julie cleared her throat before lying back down, placing her water bottle on her dresser. Luke raised an eyebrow at her and she groaned. "I swear!" Luke rolled his eyes at her, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.   
  
"Sure baby. Sure."


End file.
